a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a furniture structure and more particularly to an assembly structure of an action and a gas cylinder, which is able to be applied in a shooting training.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A survival game has already been a leisure activity which people are often taking. People can use toy guns in hands to emulate a real field combat situation and can play team games with others to develop a tacit understanding of the games and to obtain an entertainment effect.
However, when shooting with a real gun, a clip should be loaded first and then a handle is pulled to feed bullets. If the clip is taken down before completely shooting the clip, then there will be one round of bullet left in a bore at this time. In addition, when the clip is reloaded after igniting the left bullet, then the handle should be pulled again to feed the bullets.
On the other hand, a toy gun usually uses air as its power source to achieve a shooting effect by air to drive the bullets in a frame and the power source can keep providing to the toy gun using only a gas cylinder in the clip, when shooting.
Nevertheless, when the aforementioned toy gun is used, following issue and shortcoming actually exist to be improved.
As the gas cylinder is provided in the clip, when a user takes down the clip after shooting, the gas cylinder is removed too. At this time, the toy gun is unable to shoot as the power source is lost. However, when shooting with the real gun, if the clip is taken down, the real gun can still shoot once as there is still one round of bullet left in the bore and this effect cannot be achieved by the toy gun or a training gun. Therefore, the improvement is actually needed.
Accordingly, how to solve the aforementioned issue and shortcoming of a prior art is a direction of improvement for research and development by the present inventor and related vendors.